


Game

by DIiii



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIiii/pseuds/DIiii





	1. Chapter 1

“我必须穿成这样吗？”Sebastian对着镜子整理衣领，打理得一丝不苟的微卷棕发在室内光下反射柔滑的光泽。

老管家站在一旁看着主子微微摆动的尾巴，公式化地回答：“毕竟晚宴盛大，得体的装束更体现敬意。”

“敬意，”Sebastian笑着重复了一遍，看着自己这一身可笑的宫廷装，回头瞥了管家一眼，“对谁的敬意，Chris Evans？”

主子轻佻的语气让老管家不禁叹了口气，“恕我直言，若没有他的帮助，当时的情形可不止是岌岌可危，老爷岁数大了，难免力不从心。”

“我知道，”Sebastian说着，望向镜子里精装打扮的自己， “我也知道父亲为什么要让我这个无关人士赴宴。”

他的语气很平淡，叫人听不出更多的情绪。他深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，再次睁开的时候，他看到了镜子里那双蓝色的眼睛，这让他回想起了那人的瞳仁，呈现出与他不一样的更加蔚蓝透亮的颜色。

在那一天，男人的眼神越过了繁盛的园林花木朝他直直望来，像是推离了视野中的一切纷杂事物，唯独将他牢牢锁定，仿佛认定他是什么难得一见的珍宝。

老管家无言地看着Sebastian，他年轻俊俏的主子光彩夺目，恍如藏在宫殿中不谙世事的王子，却不时表露出不容小觑的锐气。可说到底Sebastian还是太过年轻，不像他的那些兄长，Sebastian不是真正能挑起大业的人物。他更应该舍弃继承父亲衣钵的想法，或者干脆迈上另一条路，不考虑掌权，只考虑拯救家族于存亡之时。

夜晚，华灯初上。

璀璨的琉璃吊灯投射出耀眼的光芒，晚宴现场觥筹交错，穿着名贵礼服的客人交谈甚欢，回旋的红木阶梯上站着光鲜亮丽的贵族女士，笑看着楼下歌舞升平，与之相对的是另一侧商业首脑们的集聚，唇枪舌剑中呈现一派融洽的场景。

Chris准时赴宴，既不早也不晚，恰好撞见了在仆从服侍下蹒跚走来的Stan老爷。他礼貌性地对他笑了笑，没有展示过多的谦逊。Stan原本精神矍铄，是在名利场驰骋的不可多得的人才，而他终究是太老了，病痛折磨下看不住手中的庞大产业，在此次遭遇之后老人家也心知肚明，自己辛苦多年的结晶若不被儿子们瓜分，也迟早会被外人夺去。

Stan拿过一杯酒，走上前和Evans家族年轻的掌权者交谈，即便心存芥蒂却也不表露出来，他没忘记Chris是如何挽救Stan产业一落千丈的股市。对方年纪不大，却懂得退一步联合对手化险为夷，估计就预着什么时候反咬一口，抢夺他的资产。

“Stan先生，不得不说，我便是没想到一切竟能恢复如初，一改之前的破败景象。”Chris举着酒杯，双眼巡视了一周，语气倒是听不出一点惊讶之意，老Stan知道他在指什么，于是笑着和他碰了碰杯，说着“多亏了Evans的及时相助”。

Chris摇摇头，轻笑一声，“差点忘了在这种高兴的日子就不该谈生意。话说回来，能陪我聊些闲杂琐事吗，Stan先生？”

远处的舞池依旧嘈杂，珠光宝气混合频闪的灯光显示出诡异的氛围，人群中一个高贵得格格不入的青年甩动着他棕黑色的尾巴，慢慢地朝舞池里走去，Chris的眼睛一直追随着他的背影，直到那人的身影最后消失在人群中，那双小巧的猫耳一直警觉地竖着，似乎察觉到了什么。

“乐意之极。”Stan注意到了Chris的眼神变化，看上去就像在无聊的赴宴现场撞见了什么让他眼前一亮的东西。

Stan老爷朝他看的方向瞥了一眼，只看到了相贴着热舞的男男女女。

“我知道这有点无礼，事实上，我看中了一个人。”

预料之中的直奔主题，Stan心里想着，表情依旧平静温厚。

“Sebastian，你最小的儿子，”Chris直白地说道，注意到Stan捏着高脚杯的手紧了一些，“我很中意他，若身边能有这样一个出色的人物协助，也许对我们的合作大有裨益。”

说得好听，Seb根本协助不了什么，至少那小子在生意上就是一窍不通。

Stan在心里腹诽着，尽管他多少猜到了答案，但Sebastian毕竟是他儿子，是他们家族的后裔，若没有充足的理由，作为父亲的他也绝不会轻易将他拱手相让。于是他摊开手掌，露出一副为难的谢绝神色，“Chris，你能看得起他我实在欣慰，但Seb那孩子娇生惯养，而且还未成年，多半只会给你添麻烦——”

“他不会给我添麻烦。”Chris打断了他的话，一手插进裤袋，抬头将豪华的派对现场扫视了一圈，“老实说，我并不喜欢参加这种晚宴，过于虚伪低俗，但我终究是来了，不仅是要取回我之前的报酬——你知道我不是只做好事的慈善家，我还需要更多，让我考虑清楚究竟是对Stan产业施以援手，还是干脆整垮它。”

Chris向前迈了一步，俯视着Stan苍老孱弱的身子。

“你还需要我的合作吗？”

Stan有点愣神地看着Chris突然转变的态度，对方温和的笑脸再无影踪，面无表情的样子散发出沉重的压迫感，Stan想起了之前家族混乱的局势，他不能看着自己朝夕拼搏筑造的产业毁于一旦，即便要他像不少同行那样献出自己貌美的子女，让他们成为合作对象的禁脔以挽救局势，也未尝不可。

在短短的时间里，Stan败下阵来，心中仍有不甘，他游移的眼神就像在寻找儿子的身影，可惜一无所获。他终究还是无奈地点了点头。

“那就把他送给我。”

Chris勾起了嘴角，举起酒杯单方面地与Stan的对碰，然后一口气把酒水喝完，将空杯对着Stan，“否则免谈。”

站在一旁的Stan的保镖们注意到了微妙的局势，上前询问是否需要帮助，Stan有点疲累地摇摇头，拉住一个保镖在他耳边低语了些什么，那人的脸色变了变，随后点头退回到舞池里寻找Sebastian的身影。

“Stan先生，我知道你识时务，你一早就猜到我想要什么了不是吗？我看到了Sebastian的装束，那真是漂亮，他整个人都美得闪闪发光——我很怀疑你平时是不是都把他当女孩子养。”

Chris露出了一开始的笑脸，拍了拍Stan的肩膀，“是时候把你圈养的宝贝放出来见见世面了。幸运的是，我还会在这待一晚上，你明早也许还能看他一眼。”

语毕Chris将酒杯随手放在一旁的钢琴上，最后扫了一眼盛大的晚宴，随手指了指。

“办得不错，我说真的。”

Chris边后退边说道。

Stan压住了上升的怒意，眼看着Chris转身朝他挥了挥手，离开了宴会大厅。

 

Sebastian跟在保镖身后，穿过晚宴中嘈杂的大厅，来到了一间相对安静的卧室门外。

他站在那里，看着保镖敲门示意，在听到室内之人的许可后便把门打开，将Sebastian送了进去，随后轻轻地关上门，发出咔嚓一声。

Sebastian将四周打量了一番——事实上根本没有必要，因为这是他家的房间之一，室内的布局装潢跟以前压根没什么不同，他只是在给自己找事干，因为Chris正背对他翻着酒柜。于是Sebastian就站在那儿，看着Chris随后拿出一瓶威士忌，翻转了两个玻璃杯朝里面倾倒酒液。

“你要来一点吗？”Chris举着酒杯转身问道，以此作为开场白。

“你都给我倒上了——”Sebastian盯着另一个酒杯说道，Chris笑了下，喝了口琥珀色的液体。

“只是习惯动作，我没考虑到你还未成年。”

Chris意味深长地盯着他垂在后面的尾巴，在男人的注视下，那棕黑色的尾巴轻轻地摆了一下，两只藏在发丝中的深棕色猫耳也无意识地动了动。

而Sebastian并没有表现多少不安，这大大出乎了Chris的意料，他只是站在那里打量了Chris一会儿，接着迈动步伐，像只优雅的猫咪般悄无声息地来到他身边。

在这之后，Sebastian拿起桌上的另一杯酒抿了抿，像是在品尝味道，随后一饮而尽，回过头对着Chris皱了皱脸。

“看来你并不是个温顺的男孩。”Chris露出玩味的表情，肯定地说道。Sebastian对着他挑起眉，样子是Chris从来没见过的自信，像是褪去了那层保护膜，在Chris面前显示出了他本来的模样。

“远不是。容我提醒，我和你的年纪相差不了多少，并不是你口中的未成年人。”

话音刚落，Chris的目光就直直朝他射来，里面充斥着他熟悉的惊讶与不解。Sebastian随后露出了甜美的笑容，湛蓝的湿润眼眸里映照着Chris的身影，让人猜不出他的心中所想。

下一秒，他就用尾巴缠住了Chris垂在一旁的手臂，也仅是缠绕了两圈多一点，柔软的绒毛滑过皮肤带起一阵酥麻，尾部柔韧的皮肤散发出亲昵的热度。

“所以总会有人误解。我很早就发觉了，纯洁——在某些时候会是很好的伪装。”Sebastian放下酒杯，用手指擦了擦嘴角，然后伸出舌头在Chris的凝视下将嘴唇舔得红润。

“这就是你一贯的引诱手法？”

Sebastian没有回答，他偏了偏头，挑起嘴角说道，“来到这房间以前，我一直以为你想和我上床。”

“我确实想，现在更是如此。”

话音刚落，Chris就拉过Sebastian的手腕将他带入怀里。这孩子太瘦了，纯白的紧身裤将他细长的双腿勾勒出完美的线条，Chris炽热的手掌抚摸着他的大腿，幻想着被这样一双腿缠在腰上，或者直接掰开他的大腿撕破裤子操进去会是多么爽快。

“Chris先生，你太过心急了。”Sebastian并未表现出惊慌，相反他用上了全身的力气抵抗，他和Chris身高差距不大，力气也并不小，于是一时间两人僵持在了原地。

Sebastian 紧盯着Chris的双眼，随后用视线将他快速地上下打量了一遍，脸上浮现了一种了然的神色，“你确定要这样做？”

“不然你认为你出现在这里是要做些什么？”Chris反问道，这只小野猫的反抗让他整个人兴奋了起来，他的手扯开了Sebastian的领口，露出一大片白皙的脖颈，晃得他呼吸一滞，随之用力吮吻起了那块精致的锁骨。

Sebastian发出了一声细微的呻吟，他的尾巴缠在男人的脖子上，手掌则覆在Chris心口。

他说，“你暗恋我，Chris，你并不只是想和我上床。”


	2. Chapter 2

话音刚落Chris就停顿了一下。

被看出心事的他并没有感到烦恼，相反地，他对这样的Sebastian感到相当满意。

彼时他正将Sebastian紧压在墙上，嘴唇贴在那优美的脖颈上吸吮。Chris猜想Sebastian一定刚沐浴过，因为他的身子清爽而干净，香滑得不行，散发的沐浴露香气中奇妙地混杂着玫瑰和杏桃的气息，带着星茴甜香萦绕鼻间。

Chris抬起头，似乎想从Sebastian脸上看出什么端倪，而对方倒是笑得轻松愉快，就差抬起头坦白道“没错我就是喷了女人用的香水怎么了”。

即便是游戏人间的Chris，直面这样的诱惑也无法控制下腹迅速窜起的火焰。

他抱紧了Sebastian的腰身，脑袋埋进他的颈窝，在那细腻的肌肤吮出星星点点的吻痕，他感觉自己像是在乳白的奶油蛋糕上点缀着深粉色的草莓，伴随他的每一次吸吮，Sebastian会在他怀里轻轻颤抖，喉间发出像是呻吟的气声，将浮到嘴边的叫喘尽可能地压了下去。

Chris晃神地嗅着那股气息，他注意到了Sebastian被香气掩藏的体味，那是淡淡的清香，混合着细密的汗水气息和阳刚与青涩交杂的甜味。

在这种性感的气味撩拨下，Chris渴望品尝更多，却没料到Sebastian会突然发力，细胳膊细腿的他竟用力将Chris推倒在一旁的床上，紧接着坐在Chris的下体上，让他的老二压进自己的臀缝。

经历了短暂的惊诧后Chris冷静了下来，他无奈地笑笑，索性躺在床上不动了，大方地仰视着一脸得意的Sebastian。

这孩子就像只偷了腥的小猫，长长的尾巴兴奋地左右摇摆着，两只手压在Chris的胸口，但没有用上多少力气，只要Chris愿意他随时都可以反身将Sebastian压在身下。

可他没有这么做。

“Chris先生，事先说明，我可不是那些被你上过几次外加几句甜言蜜语就会傻愣愣地许诺你一辈子的女人。”

Chris不禁被那一串定语逗笑出声，Sebastian当然不是，他看上去难搞得要命。

男人胸腔的震颤令Sebastian的手反射性地压得更加用力，现在他的前臂贴在Chris胸膛上，腰身微微挺起反翘成诱人的弧度，根本不像那些面对金主纯洁得手足无措的男孩。

“说到暗恋，我很清楚你看我的眼神。”

Sebastian说着，双手轻柔地滑过Chris的胸膛，拨开了那几粒纽扣，白皙纤长的手掌接着从衬衫边上探了进去抚摸起Chris结实的胸肌，还一边使坏地用手指拉扯他的毛发，听着Chris的呼吸骤然变得沉重。

“我总能见到你——我知道你喜欢躲在暗处看着我，你会参加我到场的每一次晚宴，还有那次在赛马场，整整一天，我都感觉全身火烧火燎的，就连骑着令我骄傲的爱马都让我犹豫不安，像是被什么东西严密监控着，却又无法摆脱，但之后我就发现了看台上的你——你的视线火热得像要在我身上烧出个洞来，让我猜猜，你喜欢我穿着紧身裤的样子，你喜欢我的腿，还有我的屁股，是不是？我骑马的样子让你硬了吗？”

Sebastian继续说着，柔滑的手掌摸过Chris的腹肌。他圆润的臀部挺翘着，压在Chris明显硬挺的老二上缓缓摩擦。

“你可以跟我搭讪，你可以用无数种方法和我发展简单的一夜情，但你没有这么做，你潜伏着，有所企图，你并不仅是想要我的身体。”

“就算一切跟你所说的一样，如今的你也不会多一份筹码。”

“当然会。”Sebastian反驳道，用臀部压制住了Chris起身的欲望，Chris挑起眉，伸手摸到了他紧绷的臀瓣，像揉面团般用力揉捏，Sebastian的喉间发出压抑的嗯嗯声，却没有阻止Chris的动作。

Chris知道他并不是毫无感觉。

“我知道你想上我，但如果你这么做了，结局就只是‘你上了我’，别的什么都不会有，你懂我在说什么吗？”

看到Chris变得阴沉的脸，Sebastian就知道他猜对了。

“再说你比我强壮，想要来硬的我也必定斗不过你。但我多少还是能做点别的，比如说在你干我的时候一句话都不说，全身紧绷得像一具尸体。”

Chris摇摇头调侃，“没想到你这么没有情趣。”

“过奖了，”Sebastian的眼睛亮晶晶的，双手抱着肩膀趴在Chris胸前，“回到刚才的话题，你不是只想要我这副躯壳的人，所以我问一句，你想操我，还是更想让我爱上你？”

Chris的呼吸停滞了。

“Chris先生，你怎么想？”

“你不怕我，”Chris笑了声，“你看上去什么都不怕，你机敏得就像个小恶魔。”

“这话不对，我怕得要命。”Sebastian坦言道，他抓过Chris的大手放在自己胸口，让男人感受他剧烈的心跳。

“想想我那慈祥的父亲，他把我当成花瓶养大，今天终于为了所谓的家族利益把我送了出去。他没有知会我一声，就让保镖把我扔进了你的房间。我的哥哥们更是一句话也没有说，反正他们压根没有正眼看过我，从以前开始，他们就觉得我一无是处，一辈子就该在某人光环下待在温室里平淡度日——你看，连我最亲的人都不愿意拯救我。”

他深吸了一口气，看向Chris的眼睛，“我现在孤立无援，就算和你在这周旋，我的心里也是七上八下的，因为我知道自己在凭空赌博——我和你一点也不熟，更不清楚你实际上是个怎样的人，Chris先生。”

Chris的眼神里多了一分不知名的光芒，他反握住Sebastian的手掌，那只比他的更小更冰凉的手在不自觉打颤，Sebastian毕竟是被精心呵护着养大的小少爷，纵使他表现得多么游刃有余，身体的反应依然瞒不住他的紧张。

近在咫尺的猫耳垂在柔软的发丝上，Chris快速地呼吸了一下，看着那层细细的毛发被空气推动，随之怕痒地立了起来。下一秒他就将Sebastian压进怀里，这个青年当场就挣扎起来，但Chris这次可没再让着他，而是强硬地让他和自己紧密相贴，让Sebastian趴在他身上就像个娇小的情妇。

“别乱动。”

Chris低斥了声，Sebastian从他坚实的怀抱中抬起脑袋，灵动的蓝眼睛好奇地望着他，眼尾渐渐蔓延起了一抹淡淡的红色。

“Seb，你说得没错。”

Sebastian疑惑地打量着他，紧绷的身子似乎放松了一点。

Chris笑着将手掌探入Sebastian的腰间，抚摸那柔嫩的肌肤，Sebastian立刻倒吸了一口气，瑟缩着扭动身体。

“确实，比起跟你上床，我更想泡你——即便我们现在是这样一种复杂的关系。只不过我要更正一点，你不熟悉我，不代表我不了解你。我也并不只喜欢你的腿和屁股。我一直暗恋你，你绝对猜不到有多久。”

Chris说完这一段话之后，Sebastian先是眨着他那双大眼睛，直勾勾地盯着他瞧，过了好一会儿才偏过头，红唇翘起成俏皮的弧度。Chris在心中叹息了一声，捏着Sebastian的脸蛋抬起他的头。

“我早就看上你了，不是你就不行。如果你那么害怕被人破了贞操，我可以等到你愿意的时候再摘掉你的猫耳猫尾。”

Chris的语气让人听不出有多少可信度，而Sebastian盯着他的脸，像是确信了什么。

Sebastian脸上的笑意随之加深了，他侧过头凑到Chris的颈窝旁，用脸蛋摩擦了下男人的胡须，对着他的耳朵轻声说道：

“没想到你是那么有绅士风度的人，有点吃惊，难道你所做的一切最终目的是——娶我？”

Chris的心漏跳了一拍，下一秒就一手拎着Sebastian的后领将他抬起来，这小家伙像是咬定了Chris不会对他做什么，微微扭动身子，水润的唇间吐出的小气流拂在Chris的脸上，卷翘的眼睫毛低垂着轻轻扇动，然后抬起眼用挑逗的眼神望着他，又恢复了一开始时那副天不怕地不怕的模样。

这般大胆的表现不禁让Chris有了捉弄他的打算，于是他一个翻身便将Sebastian压在身下，在他还没反应过来的时候捉住了他两只手腕，用力地压在头顶，然后另一只手捞起了那条炸毛的棕黑色尾巴，握住了敏感的尾端揉捏起来。

“嘶——放、放开！”Sebastian有些急了，他瞪大了漂亮的眼睛，似乎在向Chris抗议，尾巴被人捻揉的酥麻从尾椎蔓延到了全身，迅速剥夺了他的反抗力，蹬动的双腿软绵绵地打在Chris身上。

“我可以不上你，但不代表不会欺负你，吃你的豆腐。”

Chris冠冕堂皇地说道，看着Sebastian一副吃瘪的样子忍不住勾起嘴角。

“再怎么说你已经被当做礼物送给我了，提醒你一句，你的表现会直接影响到Stan家族的产业，所以我劝你还是见好就收，考虑到我的仁慈并不会持续太久。”

Sebastian不出声了，他瞪着Chris好一会儿，才稍微放松了身体，说道：

“我收回刚才的话，你根本就是个糟糕的……啊啊！”

猫耳突然被含入温暖的口腔中的感觉打断了Sebastian的控诉，他发出了不小的一声尖叫，全身剧烈地颤抖起来。他那幼嫩的耳尖很快就被Chris舔得湿漉漉的，棕色的绒毛被口水打湿成深色的一块粘在一起，接着整只猫耳便被Chris含入嘴里，湿热的舌头大力舔舐搅动柔软的耳朵，还用上牙齿轻咬那片薄薄的软骨，将他小巧的猫耳吮咬得发烫。

Sebastian浑身酥麻地眯起双眼，从来没有人这样对待他的敏感部位，他能听到水声在耳边成倍放大，全身的力气仿佛在一瞬间流失。他感觉自己浸泡在温泉之中，耳朵和脖颈麻痒得不行，连毛孔都被Chris舔弄得张开，过多的快感之下他只想缩成一团呜咽出声。

可他一直咬着嘴唇，那饱满的红色唇瓣就快被咬得渗出血滴，Chris饶有趣味地看着他压抑呻吟的样子，接着便突然将舌头舔进了他的耳孔，口水濡湿了猫耳上的细绒毛，在舌头一下下的翻搅下溢出水声。

Sebastian在他怀里不停颤栗，全身发软，只能任Chris用大手揉弄起他另一只毛茸茸的猫耳，不时像逗猫一样挠着他的后脑勺。

就在Chris把Sebastian欺负得两眼泛红就快掉下眼泪的时候，他一把扯开了Sebastian的裤子，将手探进了他薄薄的内裤。

“你知道自己湿成什么样子了吗，小处男？”Chris套弄着他湿粘而光滑的柱身，逼出了Sebastian一声夹杂了快感和羞耻的呻吟。

“Chris……别再……呜嗯……”

“怎么不叫我Chris先生了，是想向我撒娇吗？”

Sebastian含怒地瞪了他一眼，虽然他泪眼朦胧的双眼根本构不成多少威胁。

“操……Chris，我警告你快停下……”

“魄力不错，但是声音软成这样只能让人以为你在欲拒还迎。”Chris笑着，摸到了Sebastian后方隐秘的入口，用手上的前液将那个小洞弄湿。Sebastian颤抖得更加厉害了，就连喷洒在Chris脸上的呼吸也变得灼热，嘴里开始发出尖而细小的委屈哭音，看来是被吓到了。

“这样柔弱的你看上去也挺可爱的，差点让我忘了你能说会道的嘴有多厉害。”

Chris用食指按了按那个紧缩的小洞，手掌快速套弄了下他的硬挺，大拇指狠狠擦过顶端的小孔，下一秒Sebastian就夹紧了双腿，尾巴无力地缠在男人手臂上，颤巍巍地射了出来。

“这么快？”Chris挑起眉戏谑地说道，目光却怜惜地看向Sebastian闭着眼满脸潮红的样子。

“敏感成这样，还一副不知天高地厚的样子。”

Chris喃喃说着，盯着Sebastian的视线变得更加灼热。

他感觉自己下腹的火焰烧得更加旺盛，而Sebastian似乎还没从高潮的余韵中恢复过来，棕色的脑袋偏向一边，不停地喘息着。他的眼角渗出了泪水，无力地瞥向Chris，露出一副可怜兮兮的模样，让人轻易就忽视了他眼底闪过的一丝精光。


	3. Chapter 3

Chris能感受到下腹的火焰直窜而上。

如今Sebastian的裤子褪至臀下，双腿微微敞开，私密的部位尽数袒露，这是Chris第一次看到Sebastian繁复衣料下的胴体，带给他远比想象中更加强烈的视觉冲击。

他目不转睛地盯着处子白皙的胯间，那里的肌肤早已渗出了细小的汗珠，光滑的大腿上仿佛覆了层蜜，入手的湿润感令Chris下意识地揉捏起Sebastian的臀瓣，手掌探入他的大腿内侧享受丝滑的质感，再微微掰开，露出藏在臀缝里的粉色洞口。

结果便是Sebastian立刻怕痒地夹紧双腿，两边腿肉滑不溜秋的，紧紧包裹着Chris的手掌。

这个青年看上去已经丧失了斗志，脸上流露出了疲惫，或许又只是他的某种伪装，而当下Chris已没有多少心情分辨真伪，他只感觉灯光炽热耀眼，Sebastian正位居人下，毫无抵抗，就等着Chris上前使用他，弄疼他，让他派上真正的用场——用鲜嫩的肉身服侍男人，失去自由成为Chris的玩具，从而成全一桩让两个家族皆大欢喜的交易。

Chris的老二在裤裆里涨得更疼，抵住紧绷绷的布料搏动着，极度渴望捅进那湿滑紧窄的肠道。

他强健的身体将肖想许久的男人笼罩在阴影中，这让Sebastian看上去更加小了，深棕色的猫耳湿嗒嗒地垂在柔软的头发里，他咬着那瓣令人艳羡却又疯狂的红唇，带着点无辜的表情望着Chris，浸过水般的瞳仁里闪着犹豫不安，仿佛一个被拐上床的未成年男孩，青涩而脆弱得让人怜惜，像是随便用指头一碰便会碎了一般。

这是Sebastian的把戏。

心里一个声音叫停了他，Chris突然坐了起来，他似乎回想起了什么，手掌迅速从Sebastian柔软的会阴上移开，匆忙冲进了浴室，独留那只稚嫩的小奶猫躺在床上。

Sebastian注视着男人离开，身子慢慢放松下来，他偏过头，看着那层毛玻璃后的模糊景象，Chris连衣服都没有脱就打开了淋浴，在哗哗的水流下自慰，撸动那根翘得老高的性器。

那幅剪影看得Sebastian心情欢畅，但他多少还是有点惊讶，Chirs的风流韵事他一向有所耳闻，而眼见为实，Chris看起来并没有传闻般轻薄，要是换做Sebastian，他很可能会想着沉醉于一夜欢愉，无所顾忌地干上酣畅淋漓的一场——至于什么见鬼的情感问题，完全可以留到明天再解决。

在这一方面，Sebastian承认，他确实没有Chris那么君子。

浴室里不时传来男人的喘息声，Sebastian一边诧异于对方的持久力，一边伸手脱掉了自己的紧身裤，再蹬掉那条半湿的内裤，让两条纤长的白腿沉进柔软的被子中。

刚射过精的感觉令他意识有点飘散。他知道对于某些人来说，肉体的畅快就像毒品，明知碰多了就会上瘾，却怎么也克制不住升腾而起的渴望，但莫名地，Sebastian就是不希望被Chris识破，因为他自己正是这类人中的一员。

Sebastian稍稍拱起身，躺在床上把自己的衣服褪了个干净，扔到了一旁的地上。他的猫尾甩向身侧，猫耳在空气中微微颤动，上面还残留着Chris唾液，水分挥发带来轻微的凉意，但Sebastian并没有选择去擦，他只是轻轻打了个哈欠，身子蜷缩成一团，用尾巴包住自己的膝盖，没过几秒就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

等到Chris最终消了火出来的时候，看到的就是这幅场景，将自己缩成白白一团的Sebastian霸占了床的中央位置，猫耳上的绒毛在暖风下微微拂动，他闭着眼，似乎已经熟睡，嘴里不时咕哝几声，露出一副食饱餍足的表情，就差在梦中舔舔手背了。

Sebastian这孩子，竟躺在刚刚还想强上他的男人床上睡得香甜。

一时间Chris无从分辨胸腔里这股复杂的感受究竟是什么，他想象过许多场景，他甚至以为Sebastian会趁他离开的时候溜走，但结果竟是这样——什么也没有发生。Chris皱着眉打量了他一会儿，毫无头绪，最终只是呼了口气躺倒在床上，将那个不知天高地厚的甜蜜小孩抱进怀里，胸膛贴着他光裸瘦小的脊背，呼吸他脖颈处残留的勾人香味。

Sebastian也会发情吗？

这样一个无所畏惧却没有底牌的孩子，会愿意向他袒露一切吗？Sebastian若是真的喜欢上什么人，想要和那人缠绵悱恻，水乳交融，那又会是怎样的景象，Sebastian会比现在还要可口吗？会媚人到骨子里，只为了对方的一个爱抚而低泣乞求，像被雨点打湿的娇艳玫瑰，一边哭泣一边心甘情愿地臣服在那人身下？

Chris莫名感到妒忌，一股闷火烧得他心烦意乱。但他没有机会想更多，世界就陷入了黑暗。

 

一夜无梦。

意识朦胧之间，他嗅到了一丝烟草的气息。

不知从谁的口中轻轻呼出，正柔和地朝他飘来，慵懒的感觉很快渗透进了他的皮肤，令他毛孔张开。他感到十分舒适，如同裹入了一个绝佳的丝绸睡袋。

“嘿，早。”

有什么声音传来，慢悠悠的，软糯的颤音令人浑身发痒。Chris慢慢睁开了眼，清早的柔光透过窗户照在面前之人的身上，笼罩了一层淡金的朦胧轮廓，他注意到了那人睡得毛躁翘起的发丝上立着两只猫耳朵，一下下扑棱着。

Chris清醒了过来，他看见Sebastian正不着片缕地侧躺在他面前，手里拿着他的打火机。Sebastian的嘴角勾起了一个不明显的弧度，嘴叼着烟凑到火上，烟草燃烧发出轻微的“呲”声。他深深吸了口烟，朝着Chris微笑起来，然后将嘴唇收拢成圆形，慢慢将白烟吐在Chris脸上，一时烟雾缭绕。

纵使是这种冒犯的举动，在Sebastian诱惑的动作下都不值一提。Chris不知道怎么会有人能将烟抽得如此情色，一举一动通通在牵扯他的神经。Sebastian白皙的脸蛋稚气未脱，美妙的艳红唇间的烟蒂都令人嫉妒，而现在，Chris可以看见Sebastian的舌头了，露出来的小小一块正贴在滤嘴上。

那上面沾有了Sebastian的唾液。

这个显而易见的事实让Chris像个没经验的新手般心跳加速了，而对方则似乎嫌事情的进展太过无趣，吸了第二口之后，便将香烟换到了Chris嘴里，冰凉的指尖蹭过Chris的唇瓣。

下一秒Chris脑子里就只剩下了一句话——烟上面真的有Sebastian的唾液，微凉的湿润感，无味，尝起来却比烟草的味道更加美好。

让一切都见鬼去吧。

Chris没有多想，他深深吸了一口烟，然后用力将烟蒂掐灭在床板上，同时伸手捞过Sebastian的身子，重重地吻上了那两瓣不知在多少个春梦中诱惑他的红润嘴唇。

Sebastian很听话，远比前一晚要乖巧得多，他软着腰将身子交付给Chris，由他来掌控这一个吻。Chris粗糙的舌头舔遍了Sebastian口腔的每一个角落，让怀中敏感的青年发出哭音，像是细微的猫叫，他几乎咽不下自己分泌过多的唾液，样子看上去可怜极了。Chris的手掌扶着他的后脑勺，摸向他脆弱的猫耳捏揉起来，Sebastian立刻剧烈扭动起身子，而Chris轻易就化解了他的挣扎，更加不留情面地吸吮他的嘴唇，仿佛最终目的就是将Sebastian一口口吞咽下腹。

Chris深吻着Sebastian，没有去想这是不是Sebastian的初吻，就已经将他性感的唇瓣吮得湿润红肿，嘴角发麻，口腔中多余的汁液不停从嘴角流下。

两种错开的呼吸音交杂在一起，入口的烟味却渐渐变为清甜，相贴的肌肤从温暖演变为火热，摩擦中似乎将燃起更加猛烈的火焰。

结果是Sebastian喊了停。准确点说，是他透不过气的挣扎让Chris如梦初醒，紧抓着Sebastian两瓣光滑臀肉的手随之松开，Sebastian立刻转身跳下了床，用手指抹去了嘴角的透明液体，不停地喘息。

他望向Chris的眼神带着点埋怨，脸颊一片绯红。

在那之后，他的尾巴大幅度地甩了一下，弯弯翘起，随着主人走去浴室的动作而晃晃荡荡。

在Sebastian踏进浴室后，他又退了出来，露出半边身子对床上的男人说道：

“Chris先生，我想说——请千万不要自作多情，否则我会很难堪的。”

说完他便闪进了浴室，Chris还躺在床上瞪着空无一人的浴室门口瞧，但说真的，他现在对Sebastian的直言直语已经见怪不怪了。

但他可没忽视刚刚那孩子的模样有多腼腆，他甚至觉得这样的Sebastian别扭得讨人喜欢。

而且Chris并不认为那是装出来的。

这样一来二去，Chris算是彻底醒了，他拿过床头柜上的烟盒看了眼，发现Sebastian还算贴心，至少给他剩了两根。他笑笑，取出一根叼进嘴里，点燃香烟，两眼注视着Sebastian洗浴的身影，心情微妙地有些畅快。

 

午后，Chris带着Sebastian离开了Stan府邸。

Sebastian踩在地面的枯叶上，发出窸窣的脆响，他看上去没有多少留恋，只是瞥了眼窗户后面的兄长们，头也不回地上了车。

Chris盯着他瞧，Sebastian的坐姿随意，但却很端正，配上他精致的着装，看上去只是个出游的富家少爷。没过几秒Sebastian便注意到了Chris的视线，他回望着Chris，表情让人猜不透心思。

“怎么了？”

Sebastian问，Chris沉默地将他上下打量了一番，说道：“没什么，只是——你真是漂亮。”

这是真的，Sebastian的身板颀长匀称，稚气未脱的圆脸蛋却又像奶味布丁，Chris猜想Sebastian一定受到过不少女孩子的青睐，他看上去就像姑娘们钟情的玩偶，俏皮而可爱。

Sebastian张了张嘴，没有答话。Chris的目光接着移到了Sebastian的红唇上，似乎在回味清晨那个湿粘而火辣的舌吻。

“谢谢，你也不赖。”Sebastian最终开口说道，同时躲过了Chris摸向他脸颊的手，他眼神游移，不自在地瞥了司机一眼，然后对着Chris低语：“但请别对我动手动脚的，Chris先生。”

Chris顺着他的目光望了下前方的司机，笑了笑。

“怕被人看见？”

“现在可是大白天。”Sebastian皱皱眉，往远离Chris的方向缩了缩，尾巴拍了把男人的手掌，继续说道：“而且我不想要你碰我——我晕车。”

Chris看着青年倔强的样子，不禁摇了摇头。

“Seb，你真是，像个贞洁的小修女，碰也不行摸也不是。勾引人的勾当倒是做得不错，却不愿意奉陪到最后——估计除了我之外没人能忍得了你。”

Sebastian睁开一只眼睛看着Chris，对方的话似乎没有惹怒他。他只是靠向车座，随后闭上了眼睛，软软地哼了一声。


	4. Chapter 4

某种程度上讲，Chris Evans是个好情人，或者多少算个好人——Sebastian对这点深信不疑。

Chris是喜欢和Sebastian拌嘴，但从来不逞一时口舌之快，相比之下他更喜欢用简单的吻来化解难堪或挫败，也许这点并不算什么绅士行为。Sebastian的小任性和咄咄逼人的自信通通被Chris以吻封缄，下一步Chris就会凭借体型的优势把他带到床上，继续加深那个属于成年人的吻。

床。

一开始Sebastian是心存顾忌的，对方可是Chris，Sebastian或许能使些小心思出其不意地噎住他，但Chris的力量摆在那儿，他粗壮的手臂一旦搂过Sebastian的腰，舌头舔起他脖颈处光滑的肌肤，他的力气就会没出息地退了大半。

这还不算完，考虑到Sebastian修长的双腿有多带劲，Chris接着会将膝盖探进他的大腿间，隔着层薄薄的裤子蹭起敏感得要命的性器和会阴，只消这么碾磨一会儿，Sebastian的身子就会软了下来，纤长的双腿丧失了反抗的能力，沦为摆设，最多只能讨好般用腿肚子摩擦男人的腰，露出一副要掉眼泪的样子，微敞唇瓣任由Chris的舌头侵犯到他的软腭，逐步加重这个湿吻。

控制住Sebastian之后，Chris便开始将注意力放到他的猫耳上。那两只代表未成年的稚嫩器官只有大概五公分长，质地柔韧，比周围的皮肤要热上许多，覆了一层一厘米不到的细腻绒毛。Chris喜欢将其中一只含进嘴里，这样一来，Sebastian的身体就会颤个不停，喉头发出猫咪被挠下巴时的舒服呜咽，半眯的蓝色双眼泪汪汪的，却不会真的掉下眼泪，除非Chris再过分一点去抓他的尾巴，但到了那个时候，Sebastian就会在Chris怀里极力挣扎，手脚并用地爬到一边想要逃走，紧接着被Chris一手抓住纤细的脚踝拉了回来（有时Chris会选择拽他的尾巴，但这样做很容易把Sebastian弄疼），男人高大的身躯随之压他身上，撕开他的裤子开始新一轮的玩弄。

每到那时Sebastian发出的声音可是不掺一点假的，听上去像舒爽不已的惊喘和尖叫，但Chris总会敏锐察觉到他发颤的鼻音，红红的两眼蓄满泪水，委屈而担忧地望着身上的男人——看上去对破处这事儿怕极了。

之后的进展大概就是Chris绅士的方面所在了。

直到现在，他都没有上过Sebastian，即便已经把这只猫咪带回来戏耍了快几个星期，在对待插入式性爱这方面，他依旧正直凛然好比一个无欲无求的圣人。他顶多把Sebastian戏弄得哭叫也许还丢脸得射了一裤子，跟着就停手了，余下的时间他会从背后抱着Sebastian，一边好言好语地道歉，一边亲着他光滑的脸蛋，与他耳鬓厮磨。

“所以你真的是在养猫，而不是收了个情妇？”

Scott听了Chris的形容感到不可思议，他举起酒杯和Chris碰了碰，顺便瞄了眼他身后的Sebastian。

而Chris只是喝着酒，没搭理他。Scott打量着男人的侧脸，感到一阵凉意从脚底直窜而上。

“上帝，你不会是认真的吧？”

Chris依旧没答话，但微微皱起了眉头。

派对现场嘈杂得不成样子，衣衫半褪的人群踩着悦动的节拍，在刺眼的频闪灯光中热舞喊叫。Sebastian貌似没听到他们的对话，他正坐在Chris的身边，喝着一杯调成五颜六色的鸡尾酒，时不时往拥挤的舞池望去。

他看上去挺想加入其中，却碍于Chris的存在而只好作罢。

“抛开这个不说，你真的不让他去玩玩儿吗？”

“他要是出了什么事你来负责？”

Chris终于有开口的打算了，他瞥了眼他的弟弟，挖苦了一句。

“天，你怎么回事儿，我感觉你已经不是我熟悉的那个Chris Evans了，自己不下手，又怕他被别人吃掉——我真是无话可说。”

也许Scott的喊叫确实是大声了点，下一秒Sebastian就回过头看着他，猫耳扑动了下，然后视线转向Chris，心里貌似有了什么主意。

昏暗的灯光下他咬紧了玫红色泽的下唇，尾巴缓慢地圈住Chris捏着酒杯的手腕，摩挲着上面那一小块皮肤，在Chris回头看向他的时候立刻睁大了眼睛，垮下眉露出一副可怜兮兮的撒娇模样。

“噢，见鬼——”

Scott看着他们俩之间似乎要着火的对视不禁骂了句脏话。

说到底，这本来就是Scott办的party，屋子里上下都是他招来的家伙，虽然被Chris形容为“他那一大帮狐朋狗友”，但Scott可不觉得在自家警备森严的房子里还能出什么事儿。如今Sebastian似乎被Scott带动了起来，开始对Chris软磨硬泡，非得去舞池里溜达上那么一圈似的。

出乎意料之外的是，Chris接着就答应了。

这让Scott不禁有种被打败的感觉，Chris转而瞪了他一眼，让Scott心里咯噔一下，摸了摸鼻子叫来了一旁的Kevin，这青年和Sebastian一样，猫耳和尾巴都还长得好好的，唯一不同的是Kevin是个保镖，本身喜欢出入那些灯红酒绿的场所，身手更是不用说。

Scott把他拉到身边叮嘱了一番，这个叫Kevin的青年晃了晃花斑图案的尾巴，点点头，拉过Sebastian的手臂就朝舞池走去。

离开前Sebastian还回头望了Chris一眼，嘴角勾起了小小的弧度，似乎看上去挺高兴。

“你看，我都说你可以放心。”

Scott对Chris说道，后者不置可否地看向舞池，那只小野猫看来是个喜欢派对的主，配合漂亮的舞步扭动腰肢。他真不应该把挑选衣服的选择权交给Sebastian，那身像是钢管舞着装的黑色紧身皮衣完全勾勒出了他颀长的身型，将他的小屁股包裹成圆滑的桃子形状，深棕色的猫尾末端翘起，正性感地弯曲扭摆。

说到底，他有必要穿着那双该死的低跟皮靴吗？Chris盯着Sebastian轻踮脚尖，跟随旋律跳出轻捷的节拍，腰胯柔媚却又丝毫不放浪，跟个误闯人间的精灵似的，还毫无防备地朝面前舞动的陌生人点头微笑。

Chris的呼吸急促了起来。

Kevin一直在旁边默默保护他，他的身型更为高大，为Sebastian挡掉了几个春心荡漾的女性，甚至还有不少蠢蠢欲动的男人。

若不是Scott随后接到了一个电话，硬把Chris叫了出去，说要进行有关产业的要事商议，Chris才压制住了自己反悔的举动，没有冲上前硬把Sebastian拉出混乱的舞池。

他觉得自己的决定糟透了，明知Sebastian的魅力有多大，还把他一个人留在那个鱼龙混杂的地方，即使Sebastian有那个Kevin护着，Chris也根本无法放心。

Scott注意到了Chris焦躁的表现，在对方不知第几次朝他瞪视过来的时候他终于忍不住了，Scott看了看手表，又看了眼桌上的文件，心想两人好歹也谈上了那么一个小时，再把兄长留在这儿没准过了几秒他就会扑上来掐死自己，才翻了个白眼决定给今晚的谈话划上一个休止符。

末了他对Chris说，别太担心，Kevin很有可能已经把他送回房间了。

结果是，Scott的话压根就不可信。

Chris在心里把Scott给痛骂了少说也有一百次。他最终是在昏暗的吧台旁找到喝得烂醉的Sebastian的，Kevin也早已不知去向。Chris走过去摇了摇他的肩膀，Sebastian咕哝了一声，趴在台面上蹭来蹭去，似乎根本没发现来者是Chris。

热情四射的派对仍在继续， Sebastian的脑袋靠在吧台上，旁边零星倒着几个酒杯，里面的酒液洒在了台面上，而Sebastian就躺在那滩湿嗒嗒的水洼中，手里握着瓶看不清商标的酒液，对了好几次都没把瓶口戳进嘴里，一副醉得不知自己身处何地的样子。

Chris看着他衣衫凌乱的模样，胸口愤怒的火焰燃得更旺，他直接将Sebastian打横抱了起来，面色不善地穿过人群朝房间走去。一路上醉成烂泥的Sebastian还不停对他拳打脚踢，虽说力道不大，但对于此时的Chris来说无疑是火上浇油，他无法分辨心中这种落差感到底是怎么回事，他抵挡了多大的诱惑才没真的操了Sebastian，而对方却把自己的安危当儿戏，要是来的人不是Chris，而是别的什么野男人，估计就会轻而易举地把他抱走再找个没人的地儿给他开了苞吧。

他越想越愤怒，来到房间一脚踹开门，直接将Sebastian丢到床的正中央。深陷柔软的失重感唤回了些Sebastian的理智，他睁开眼睛，迷糊地看着Chris重重摔上了门，松开领结，将衬衫领口的扣子解开了几颗，露出下面结实的胸肌。

Sebastian盯着他看了一会儿，然后莫名其妙地笑了起来，有点口齿不清地说道“见鬼的我早就想嘲笑你了你居然在派对场上还穿着三件套”，而很快Sebastian就乐不了多久了，Chris如同猛兽一般压在了他身上，近两百磅的体重压得他差点透不过气来。

Sebastian惊呼了一声，蓝绿色的大眼睛水分充足，甚至在眨眼时就溢出了一点眼泪，紧接着Chris就拉开他的大腿架在肩膀上。他看着Chris一副想要将他拆吃入腹的样子，反而用细长的小腿环住他的脖子，开口问道：

“Chris先生，你想做什么？”Sebastian的吐息里是浓浓的酒气，看来他是真的醉得不轻，换做平时，他绝对能看出Chris此时绝不只是想和他玩玩。

“为什么喝那么多酒，你知道自己还未成年吗？”

“噢拜托，Chris，你知道我已经不小了，这不足以让你生气吧？”Sebastian把“先生”的后缀去掉了，他舔舔唇，朝Chris微笑起来，他虽然醉醺醺的，但还是能抓住对话中的重点，“你肯定在气我不爱惜自己，不是吗？——这么不设防备，要是被别人吃干抹净了可怎么办，是吧Chris？”

Chris的呼吸变了，他的双手撑在Sebastian头两侧，Sebastian抬起右手握住了男人的手臂，然后向下滑，稍稍圈住Chris的手腕，带着他的手往自己的下体伸去。

“我比你想象中的厉害多了——你可以检查我，我很干净——没人碰得了我。”

Sebastian在轻声蛊惑，Chris的手掌直接探进了他的紧身裤，撩开了内裤带子，摸向了后方柔软的小洞。Sebastian发出了一声微不可闻的叹息，男人的手指似乎在确定着什么，用指尖按揉他干净的敏感菊瓣，稍稍朝紧闭的洞口里探入。

“等等……你过界了，”Sebastian连忙夹紧了大腿，促狭地笑了声，Chris的手指还是探进去了点儿，正搔刮着柔嫩的内壁，Sebastian抽了口气，语调发颤地说：“你这样做……如果里面湿了也是你害的，我很干净。”

“你在引诱我，为什么，”Chris的中指狠狠捅入，直接撞到了他的敏感点上，Sebastian当即就呜咽起来，上身瑟缩，猫耳无力地低垂在头发上，“你根本就是想让我强奸你，这样你就永远不会爱上我了，不是吗？”

Sebastian的屁股被Chris用一只手指插得酥麻，他的臀肉微微颤抖，尾巴不自觉地抬起，像是害怕地想用双腿夹着尾巴，却被Chris用另一只手抓住，用尾端细密的绒毛刮着Sebastian粉色的处子洞。

“呜……不，不要用尾巴……好痒……Chris，你这混蛋……”Sebastian的腿软得不成样子，从Chris的肩膀上滑落，勾在了他的手臂上。

“回答我。”Chris将尾端那一小截撑开了Sebastian的洞口，往里沉了两公分，就这样来回地小幅度戳刺，Sebastian立刻哭了出来，他太敏感了，尾巴上的绒毛将他柔嫩的黏膜摩擦得极度舒适，像是从中绽开了无数微小的电流，窄小的甬道竟然真的渐渐湿了起来。

“Chris……你这个傻瓜，居然看不出这只是一个游戏，”Sebastian啜泣着，颤抖的喘息中却带上了笑意，他抬起眼，望向Chris的双眼里闪着恶作剧的光芒，“你说过，你会等到我愿意的时候再破我的处，这决心真是让我感动——小Chris居然能忍那么久，就为了等待那不确定的爱情出现。”

尾巴被骤然推进了十来厘米，Sebastian尖叫了一声，上身弹起又无力地坠进床垫里，眼泪沾湿了床单。

他的敏感点快被Chris顶弄得快着火了，就连前端的性器也立了起来，抵在小腹上吐出汁液。

Chris怒极了，像是一个惨遭拒绝的可怜男人，却根本没有考虑过别的可能性，这让Sebastian不禁觉得好玩得要命，却不免感到有些心疼。

“Chris，对不起，我觉得你是等不到我爱上你的时候了。”Sebastian在呻吟的间歇坦白道，饶有趣味地看着对方霎时变得无比阴沉的脸色。

Chris呼吸粗重，空出来的手捏着他的臀瓣，力度之大已经在那白皙的皮肤上刻下淤青，仿佛下一秒就会抽出Sebastian的尾巴，将自己的硕大狠狠顶入，就这样把未经人事的小猫咪疯狂地操到流血。

“别生气，Chris，我这就告诉你——我暗恋你的时间绝不比你暗恋我的少。”

Sebastian用软糯的语调安抚他，不出所料，下一刻男人的身体就一阵猛颤，好似听到了什么天大的笑话，他紧盯着Sebastian的脸，想看出什么端倪，或者让他知道这是Sebastian撒的另一个谎。

“让我诧异的是你竟然一直没有发现——你确实等不到，因为我早就爱上你了，怎么样，惊喜吗？我只是想看看你到底能忍多久，所以——对不起，请原谅我，Chris先生。”

Sebastian在床上甜笑得像只玩着心爱毛线球的猫仔，朝面前仍在消化这段话的男人眨了眨眼睛。

“要是没有喝醉，我可能还会把这事儿瞒更久。我知道我玩心过重，可是Chris，你真的是个很有趣的男人，我想看看你究竟会怎样应对一切——我知道你爱我，我也爱你，所以求求你，别生气好吗？”

Sebastian乞求的话听上去有点可怜，但他的模样高傲极了，一点都没有放低姿态。他就是Stan家养尊处优的高贵少爷，太过狡猾，根本就不是什么无害的可爱小奶猫，反而更像一只狐狸，让人猜不透他以前说的话究竟有几处可以当真。

他伸出舌头，慢慢舔着饱满而红润的下唇，对着Chris细言软语：

“反正话都挑明了，今后你想怎么操我都可以。一点都不吃亏，不是吗？所以，别生气了，嗯？”


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian隐约觉得自己坏了什么事。

他跟自己说过，既然已经踏进了Evans家的领地，就得收敛起自己的本性再造一个迷惑他人的表象。

这二十多年来，Sebastian没对几个人动过心，他仿佛还是喜好把玩毛线球的猫仔，并不是说他处事幼稚，而是每当他遇到了心仪的对象，并不会像常人那般主动出击赢取机会，他要的是娱乐。在对待情感问题上他就是个调皮的孩童，他爱玩，他将爱情当做玩具积木，任意玩耍摆弄就只想知道下一秒会发生什么，是会倒坍，会层层垒起，还是干脆被一阵飓风卷走消失不见，无论结果如何，他只是观望并期待着事情的演变，他不需要一个美好的结局。

谁都知道Stan家的小少爷需要被好好地上一课，理由简单，他不懂爱情、亵渎爱情，他被精心呵护在温室里成长至今，在他的天底下谁都是他的玩具。而这次不一样了，他想玩的人是Chris Evans——他的饲主，他需要千方百计取悦的对象，可他没玩到尽兴就被几杯酒毁掉了拼好的方阵。

他不记得前一夜自己喝了个酩酊大醉后的嚣张态度，不如说他把醉酒后的事忘了个一干二净，以至于他一大早在柔软至极的床上苏醒过来的时候还一脸迷茫，以为自己的记忆出现了断层。

至少他还记得自己本身的打算——勾引Chris，但不会真的给他吃到甜头。

他要看看这个在名利场驰骋的男人能戴着虚伪的君子面具坚持多久，就算Chris最终忍无可忍把他强上了，那也是Sebastian预料之中的事，他会逃回哥哥给他准备的安全屋里，看着Chris一直被愧疚和悔恨所折磨，然后再在某天装作受害者回到Chris身边，让对方感激涕零把他当珍宝般供着。

噢，他当然会回去，他确实喜欢Chris，不仅是钟情于他的外貌和身材，Sebastian早在注意到Chris灼热的视线前就认识了他。他曾一度热切地崇拜过Chris，和Chris有关的一切访谈和新闻，报纸杂谈甚至是八卦轶事他都有所了解，他敬仰这个年轻有为的男人，也看到了心狠手辣的他背后的张狂傲气和圆滑的处世守则，也许Chris把攻略女人的那一套用得炉火纯青，他看清了每个人的需求并针对其谋取利益，这样的Chris是Sebastian一直憧憬的对象，但随着时间的推移，他渐渐领悟到自己的敬佩中混入了所谓的青睐，或是别的什么，甚至可能是爱情、迷恋，而且他坚信这种感情和以前遇到过的都不一样，即便他还是一如既往的玩心不改。

但现在的Sebastian只是无言地盯着纯白的天花板，脑子里空空如也。没过多久他就瞥见Chris走进了房间，一副神清气爽的样子，还向他打了个招呼。

“Seb，你醒了，睡得还好吗？”

Sebastian没有感受到风雨欲来的阵势，头脑迷糊地坐了起来，嘴里咕哝着“还行”，抬起手想揉揉眼睛，但随后手腕处的皮肉就传来了金属牵拉的微痛，他皱起眉，视线顺着腕骨上那金属色的不明物体往下看去。

那是条弯弯曲曲的锁链，连接了他手腕上的镣铐固定在一旁的床头。

他感到大脑一阵晕眩，立刻挣扎了起来，却只是发现自己的双脚也以同样的方式铐了起来，让他根本无法离开这张床。

“What the……”Sebastian的额角渗出了冷汗，他蹬动着四肢，徒劳地扭动起来，那些沉重的约束物结实得要命，没有钥匙的情况下他根本无法挣脱。

Sebastian抬起头，眼含怒气地瞪着Chris，本来软趴趴的猫耳和猫尾都因受到惊吓而威胁性地立了起来。

他紧盯着Chris坐到了他身边，身体却不自觉地往后缩了缩。

“怎么，现在就怕了吗？昨晚是谁跟我讲让我怎么操都可以的，嗯？”

“……什么？”

Chris饶有趣味地看着Sebastian低下头绞尽脑汁地搜刮大脑里的信息的样子。他不记得没关系，只要Chris把他的话听了个一清二楚就行。

要不是Sebastian自作孽喝了个醉醺醺还满嘴跑火车，也许Chris还真会忍着不碰他直到他玩够了为止。曾经的他居然以为Sebastian会是个被好好疼宠就会软化的漂亮男人，但既然Sebastian已经如此坦率地表露过心声，他还有什么道理护着这坏孩子的贞操呢。

“我可以告诉你昨晚发生的事。喝醉的你不仅对我软言软语地示好，一边说你爱我，一边说你一直在耍我而且还想请求我的原谅——见鬼的我当然会原谅你，即使你折腾了一番就醉倒过去，把我一个人晾在那里自己睡了个香甜。”

Chris云淡风轻地把事实告诉了Sebastian，对方愣愣地看着他，好似被迎面砸了一个重磅炸弹。

“Chris先生……你不能把我的酒后胡言当真。更重要的是，请你放开我。”Sebastian无意识地咬了咬嘴唇，佯装镇定。他看着Chris强壮的身躯朝自己靠近，不禁偏过头想要躲开，却紧接着被Chris压在了床上，双手固定在脑袋两侧。

“真可惜，我已经当真了。再说了，被绑在床上承欢难道不是你本来的用途吗？”

Chris冷笑了一声，将膝盖探入了Sebastian光滑的两腿内侧，用力顶住他敏感的会阴，逼出Sebastian一阵细弱的呻吟，那条毛茸茸的深棕色尾巴害怕地拍打Chris的大腿，而Chris却丝毫不在意地俯身向前，笼罩在Sebastian的上方，用那双深邃的蓝色眼睛凝视着他。

Sebastian的反应太具有娱乐性了。他就像被逼到墙角的小猫，又惊又吓想要反击，但却浑身软成一团，蓝绿色的大眼睛里闪着水光，带着点委屈地盯着面前的人。

一丝暧昧的气氛逐渐蔓延，Chris一句话也没有说，只是这样看着他，看得他白皙的脸蛋上浮现了诱人的粉红，喉部薄薄的皮肤清晰地呈现吞咽的动作。直到这时Chris才发现自己以前居然没有刻意观察过Sebastian的反应，而他现在明白了，Sebastian在他灼灼的目光下就像个春心萌动的少女般害羞了，双眼水润迷离的他甚至不敢对上他的眼睛。

这样稚嫩还会脸红的Sebastian倒像是一个真正的雏儿了。

“你暗恋我。”

Chris陈述道，微微起身扒开了Sebastian的雪白浴衣，看着暴露在冰冷空气中的身体瑟瑟发抖，奶白色的肌肤上渐渐蔓延了粉色。Sebastian的猫耳失意般垂下，尾巴夹在纤长的双腿间，向上轻轻搭着自己的细腰。

男人的手拂过尾巴上细腻的绒毛，Sebastian不禁打了个寒战，只见Chris握住他柔韧的尾巴揉了揉，然后向下滑到尾根部，用手掌磨蹭起那片连接处的幼嫩皮肤。

Stan家的小少爷咬着嘴唇一言不发，眼里却溢满了泪水，似乎被男人爱抚的动作玩弄得相当舒服。Chris索性伸手掐住他的腰，将他的屁股往下一带大力撞向自己的胯部，明显的暗示性动作让Sebastian发出一声弱弱的惊呼，两眼埋怨地看着Chris，“你不可以这么做……”

“为什么？”Chris捞起了他的腿，顺着优美的曲线舔起他的小腿肚和膝盖，Sebastian光滑的肌肤有种沐浴露的牛奶香味，这提醒了Chris昨夜是怎样把他抱到浴室伺候着他洗澡的。

至少那时候的Sebastian很乖，一动不动的犹如精致美丽的人偶，任由男人擦拭他每一寸肌肤，就算做出什么过分的举动也不会反抗。

直到红晕布满了Sebastian的膝头，Chris才停下来欣赏自己的成果，这样身体软滑而白里透红的Sebastian看起来可爱得不得了，Chris忍不住抓住他纤细的脚腕将双腿分开，然后用力压向他的肩头，摆出了一种对于处子来说过于羞耻的姿态。那根干净的柱身还是漂亮的粉色，软软地垂着，他甚至能看到Sebastian 翕张的嫩粉小洞。

“你怕痛吗？”

“是的……我……从来没有人对我做过这种事，”Sebastian因这个门户大开的体位羞得浑身颤抖，“肯定很痛……那里根本连一只手指都进不去……”

Chris沉默了，Sebastian立刻放低姿态，语调可怜地乘胜追击，“Chris先生，求你别这么做，那很疼……”

“Seb，凡事总有第一次，你知道自己总有一天会被我开苞的吧。”Chris可不会再被Sebastian一脸清纯的样子骗到，他的手一个用力，将Sebastian的膝盖压向肩膀，让他的腰臀尽可能抬高，将那处幼嫩的小洞对着自己的唇瓣。

Sebastian剧烈的一颤，因为Chris的嘴包拢住了他的洞口开始吮吸，就连一瓣瓣的皱褶都细心舔过，留下湿润的水迹。

“你……你居然舔……那种地方，太肮脏了。”Sebastian扭过头不敢看Chris的动作，那湿热的舌头大胆地舔过了他最私密处的嫩肉，一波波传来的快感让他蜷起了脚趾，细长的腿部肌肉绷得紧紧的。

“这种程度就说肮脏，我很怀疑接下来的事你能否接受得了。”Chris说着，将舌头绷直快速插进那翕张的小洞，然后迅速抽出，逼出Sebastian一声啜泣般的哭吟，“再说了，你的里面很干净——就跟你昨晚说的一样。”

他凑到Sebastian的面前，轻咬起他的鲜红唇瓣，Sebastian紧闭牙齿阻止Chris的进攻，却在对方用大手揉弄自己敏感得要命的猫耳时呻吟出声，结果被趁机入侵的舌头狠狠翻搅起了口腔，来不及咽下的口水立刻从嘴角流了下来。

嘴里的黏膜被技巧丰富的舌头持续搔刮，Sebastian生理性的泪水流个不停，连眼尾都蔓延起了红色，看样子是被这个湿吻给俘获了。

Sebastian有副天生适合享乐的身子，在Chris和他舌吻了一会儿之后，他的身体就开始不耐地扭动，牵动锁链发出清脆的响声，他的胸口在男人粗糙的西服上摩擦，将那两颗樱桃红的柔软小点磨得硬挺起来，吸引男人俯下身叼住其中一颗开始大力吮吸。

“好痒……嗯，Chris……不要吸……啊！”

他的低泣被Chris突然插进他小穴的手指吓停了，那根手指插得不深，充其量只没入了两个指节，但Sebastian圆润的屁股霎时紧张得抖了起来。Chris依旧吸着Sebastian一边的乳粒，吮得异常用力，抽空口腔像是想从那粉红里吸出汁液，舌尖还探进那些小缝撩拨，惹得Sebastian因酥麻的快感尖叫不停。

“不可以……会痛……”Sebastian的尾巴缠住了Chris的手腕，想要制止他捅入紧致的处子穴的动作。而Chris下一刻就抬起头，对着他笑了笑，“我真喜欢你这副不谙世事的样子，一根手指都还没进去就怕成这样。”

他说着将整根中指挤了进去，Sebastian瞪大了泪水朦胧的眼睛，摇着头喃喃道，“不，塞不下的，会破的……”

“只是一根手指而已，宝贝，你忘了你的后面还吞过自己的尾巴吗？你看，你的小洞已经慢慢地被撑开了，”Chris安慰着他，亲吻他的额角，将食指从缝隙间插了进去，连同中指一起翻搅起了他湿热的内壁，“这不就吃进去两根了？你的这里真是又紧又嫩，说不定真的会被插破，然后溅点血出来。”

Sebastian因穴内突然戳顶起来的两根指头再度哭了出来，他是真不记得昨晚发生的事了，他的手揪紧了Chris胸前的衣服，泪眼汪汪地乞求，“不要……不要Chris，求你了，太多了……”

“哭得真可怜，这也是你的把戏之一吗？”Chris的手指开始猛力抽动，甚至带动Sebastian的屁股前后摇晃，饱满的臀肉不停颤抖，白嫩的肌肤很快浮现了红潮。就这样不顾Sebastian的哭叫声玩弄了一会儿，Chris发现那湿热的肠道里竟响起了滋滋的水声，频繁抽出的手指上还覆了层晶亮的液体。

“居然爽到了，你真的是第一次吗？”Chris用称赞的眼光看着他，而Sebastian早就羞得将脑袋埋得低低的，两只棕色的猫耳垂下，似乎受到了巨大的打击。

他可真没料到自己的酒后吐真言会惹恼这个包养他的男人，也没料到对方竟然无视了自己的怀柔攻势，他总以为Chris是那种只要撒撒娇附加几句谎言就能攻陷的角色。

而如今，这个男人动作强硬话语轻佻，却顶着副面无表情的脸，看得人心里发寒，看样子是势必要在今天将Sebastian的处给破了。

Sebastian还未从刚刚的余韵中恢复过来，就感到一根火热湿粘的硬物抵在自己翕张的穴口，瞬间头皮发麻，绷紧了身体，尾巴用力打向Chris的手臂。

“等……等等，Chris……”

“等什么。”Chris空出一手摸到Sebastian的尾巴根，逆着皮毛的方向重重撸动了下，酥麻的快感立刻击中了身下的男人，令他只能呜呜咽咽地放软身子。

“孩子的游戏你也该玩够了，是时候该干点正事了。”

话音刚落，硕大的龟头就挤进了发红的小巧肉穴，敏感的稚嫩洞口被撑开到了极限，Sebastian顿时微弱地尖叫了一声，眼泪涌了出来，双腿紧紧地夹住Chris的腰。

“别紧张，你会喜欢这个的，”Chris凑上前舔过Sebastian咬到发白的唇瓣，看他害羞一般偏过头闭紧双眼，挂着泪滴的纤长睫毛还打着颤，可怜的样子极大程度上激起了男人的欲望，“我可不能只用龟头就让你爽了，放松，让我进到你的最深处——”

男人的话语让Sebastian羞得浑身发烫，而下一秒Chris就握住他滑腻的臀瓣，大拇指向两边分开了穴肉，粗长的阴茎尽根捅到了底，像劈开柔软至极的蚌肉一般撞在了最里的内壁上，Sebastian发出一声悠长的哭叫，带着轻轻的鼻音，接着便断断续续地抽泣起来。

“上帝……你真的好紧，”Chris在他耳边呢喃，呼出的热气向上拂过他耷拉下来的猫耳，让他敏感地瑟缩起来，“但又湿得不可思议，比女孩还要湿。”

说完Chris狠狠顶了下，感受那湿滑的内壁缠了上来，还恬不知耻地向里吸吮，发出一小阵水声，Sebastian的小屁股被塞进了如此粗大的肉棒，胆战心惊又不敢乱动，瞪大的湿润双眼像小鹿一般望向男人。

“嗯……Chris……不要……”

“你除了哭之外就只会说‘不要’了吗？”Chris调笑道，而Sebastian接着便伸出双臂缠住了他的脖子，将脑袋抵在他肩膀上，似乎不想要男人看到他羞赧的表情。

这副示弱的样子可爱极了，Chris想起之前Sebastian是怎样一副不知天高地厚的模样，如今被夺去了贞操却只能委曲求全，像只妄图用可怜姿态得到主人垂怜的猫咪，天真地以为Chris还有可能再次放过他。

而Chris不会再留情面，他很快就动了起来，双手大力揉捏Sebastian手感极佳的臀肉，阴茎猛力插入又瞬间拔出，没等他收缩肉穴便全根挤入，狠狠撞在他脆弱的敏感点上，逼出Sebastian带着颤音的羞赧嘤咛。

在这样毫无间歇的高频抽插之下，Sebastian甚至连喘气的间隙都没有。Chris每次都会插到最深，还用粗糙的耻毛旋磨他薄嫩的股间，将白皙的嫩肉擦得发红，令他痉挛一般颤抖不已。

“啊啊！不行……太快了，嗯……好痒……”Sebastian被自己的哭叫呛到，颠簸之下任由Chris用肉棒捣弄自己生涩的内里，初尝人事的肠道被摩擦得火辣辣的疼，却从中渐渐蔓延起一股令人羞耻的快感，辐散到他的四肢百骸。

“见鬼，”Chris转而按住他大力操干起来，他看着自己埋入Sebastian体内的阴茎在每次拔出时都带出些微的透明液体，连茎身上也覆盖了一层水亮，Sebastian 的肉穴又热又嫩，丝绒般的内壁如小嘴般吸吮着在里面横冲直撞的巨物。

“你简直可以用你的肉洞杀了我。”

“别……别说了，”Sebastian的眼泪淌进枕头里，在抽插的摇晃中将白皙的脸蛋湿得一团糟，顺滑的棕色短发凌乱地摊在枕头上。Chris撞得又快又狠，像是在把积蓄的能量通通发泄出来。

“伸出你的舌头，小猫。”Chris用手掌扶住他的后脑勺，手指爱抚他的头皮，然后揉捏起了他敏感万分的猫耳。Sebastian无辜地咬了咬下唇，将漂亮的唇瓣咬成了饱满多汁的红浆果，之后才犹豫地伸出艳红的舌头，被Chris含进嘴里翻搅吸吮，淫秽地交换唾液。过于亲昵的感觉让Sebastian红透了脸，忍不住挺起胸膛仰高脖子索求更多。

Sebastian趋向坦率的反应取悦了Chris，男人一刻都未停过操干的动作，而Sebastian的屁股竟开始食髓知味，火辣地扭摆起来，在Chris用力破开肠道顶入穴心时迎上前，让坚硬的龟头重重撞向自己发痒的敏感点，过度的酥麻让他与男人舌吻的双唇间溢出哭音，像一只被插到最舒爽之处的发情母猫。

“怎么样，Seb，喜欢吗？”

“嗯……喜欢……里面好舒服……”

感受到Chris粗重的呼吸喷洒在他脸上，Sebastian双眼泪水朦胧，还来不及出声便感到尾巴被握住，要害之处被突然揉弄的刺激令他尾椎一阵爽麻，立刻辐散到后颈处，令他哭叫的声音变了个调。

紧接着Chris就用他的尾巴磨起了通红的洞口，粗糙的毛发大力摩擦柔嫩的穴口，几乎要把皮都蹭破，受到惊吓的Sebastian蜷起了脚趾，细长的双腿将男人的腰夹得更紧了些。

“Chris，天啊……不可以……啊啊！”

Sebastian抽抽搭搭地啜泣起来，因为Chris的手指强硬地拉开已经含了一根肉棒的肉穴，紧致而幼嫩的洞口顿时传来撕裂感，Sebastian害怕地搂紧Chris的脊背，感受到男人温热的嘴唇在他脖颈上刻下安慰的亲吻，而下一秒自己那漂亮的尾巴就被捅进了小洞里，和肉棒一起贯穿窄小的肠道。

“啊啊不要！太过了……会疼……快拿出来……”

刚被破处的后庭就被塞入了两根物体，Chris还毫不留情地捅着他的敏感点，硕大的男根胡乱插着他的处子嫩穴，将他的肠壁搅得酸痛不已，而他尾巴上那些粗硬的毛发沾满了透明的肠液，一前一后搔刮着薄嫩的内壁，在这样高速的抽插下几乎要将Sebastian的肉穴磨出血来。

“你哭泣的样子真漂亮，Seb。”

“呜嗯……快停……不，不可以再插了，求你……”Sebastian性感的软糯声线如今变得尖细了许多，却绵软无力像小猫在呻吟求饶。他睁着迷茫的大眼睛，浸过泪水的瞳仁呈现漂亮的蓝绿色，就像精致的孔雀石，而里面却唯独倒映着Chris的身影。

他依旧和以前一样，拥有让Chris迷恋的绝对本钱。

即便Chris现在将他囚禁在这张床上，用勃大的阴茎夺了Sebastian的初夜，把他操得哭哭啼啼一团糟，把他从舞会上最高贵耀眼的公子哥变成以肉体侍奉男人的情妇，但Chris仍旧逃不开那双如水澄澈的眼眸，止不住沉溺其中。

他不禁想起自己第一次与Sebastian相见，那高高在上的小王子青涩稚嫩，还未长开，正是穿短裤小皮靴的十六岁年纪，而他嘴角却已经带了抹轻佻的笑，用自己出色的容颜勾引身边美艳的贵妇，令人咬牙切齿的魅力犹如毒药般侵蚀了Chris的大脑。

Sebastian绝对不会知道，现在插得他浑身发颤泣不成声的男人，正是那日接受了他施舍的一个媚眼的Chris Evans。当年的Chris还是一个名不见经传的报刊记者，他拍下了Sebastian眼波流转的一瞬间，并将那张照片私藏了起来。他会用指尖勾画Sebastian的轮廓，赞叹那弯翘的风情万种的眼尾弧度，他曾无数次对着那张照片手淫，想象自己会如何接近这个甜蜜的小孩，尝到他鲜美多汁的肉体，让他发出无比悦耳的浪叫，他想要看Sebastian赤身裸体缩在宽敞的床中央，哭着寻找自己消失的猫耳和尾巴。

而如今一切都如此接近他的幻想，他得到了这朵拥有致命美丽的罂粟。

Chris又是一记尽根插入，狠狠撞在敏感点上，龟头猛力顶着柔嫩至极的穴心，将Sebastian操得两腿发麻，抽泣个不停，汇聚而起的尿意令他纤瘦的身体一阵剧颤，不知何时立起的阴茎竟开始射出白液，弄脏了他平坦白皙的小腹。

“Seb，看看你这副摸样，简直脆弱得不堪一击。”

Chris呢喃着，嘴唇顺着Sebastian光滑的脖颈吮吻，他爱不释手地揉捏那敏感颤动的猫耳，刺激得Sebastian两眼红红的，一副舒服得又要掉眼泪的样子。另一手伸向下，抽出了Sebastian的尾巴，然后握住他发泄后的粉色阴茎，轻轻撸动了下。

“真是个小东西。”Chris看着手中的性器低语，语气里带着点嘲笑，直把Sebastian欺负得无力还嘴。他浑身虚软地瘫在床上，又累又气，刚被男人开苞插射了不说，还被讽刺了生殖器的尺寸。而他现在就是砧板上的鱼肉，根本无力抵抗Chris对他进行的凌辱。

“你也玩够了……快放开我……”Sebastian双手推着Chris的肩膀，想让他离开，谁知下一秒Chris就捞起了他的身体，让Sebastian将男人粗壮狰狞的肉棒一下子坐到了底。

“呜啊啊！疼！”他眼中的泪水终于再次溢了出来，而Chris似乎觉得这样的他惹人怜爱到了极点，于是笑着搂过他的腰，吻上那双红润的漂亮唇瓣。Sebastian的挣扎逐渐减弱，就像被Chris的深吻夺去了意识，他口腔里敏感的黏膜被用力舔弄，柔软的舌头和Chris追逐缠卷，最后还是被含进男人嘴里轻咬吸吮。

“你以为这就完了？”Chris啮咬他殷红的下唇，低沉地发出警告，大手捏住Sebastian发红的臀肉上下套弄，让他红肿的肉穴再次扩张到极致，紧窄的嫩肠道吞入硕大的柱身，薄薄的内壁被高速贯穿磨得发烫，“你的任务是服侍到我满意，而不是自己爽了就离开。”

Sebastian委屈地咬着唇瓣，被迫一次次坐向男人坚硬火热的肉棒。在Chris的快速顶撞下，Sebastian白嫩的屁股蛋拍向男人的大腿发出啪啪声，饱满的臀部被撞得肉花颤颤，棕黑色的尾巴却难耐地摇摆着。他感觉自己从来没有那么舒服过，却又极度羞耻，他甚至感受到自己的腿间湿了一片，恍惚之间才意识到那是自己被Chris插得水淋淋流淌的肠液，混着男人的撞击啧啧作响。

强烈的视觉冲击下，他的呻吟似乎都掺杂上了一丝媚意，哼出来的鼻音也是细软可怜。他的双臂环着Chris的脖颈，锁链相撞发出清脆的声音，而他却撒娇似的用大眼睛望着Chris，不知是真的想停下，还是在请求男人带领初次承欢的他享受更多情欲。


End file.
